Wallflowers Always Lead to Love!
by penguinsruledaworld
Summary: A mystery girl shows up and might have a thing for Jack, but only Jack and Kim can see her. Short OneShot first FanFic ever on this site!


Jack got to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo early in the morning before school to get some extra practice and to get his mind off Kim.

That's all he has been thinking about! Kim! Kim! Kim! He wanted it to stop… No! He needed it to stop he was practically ripping his hair out over the situation. 'Why can't I just confront her with how I feel?' He thought as the practice dummy received a kick to the side of the head. 'I mean she's just a girl!' He thought as her punched the fake person in the stomach. "Just a girl…" He spoke aloud.

"Who's just a girl?" A voice said from the other side of the room.

Jack turned swiftly around on his heal to the direction were the voice was heard. His eyes landed on a tall girl who was most likely a few years older than himself. She had long brown hair and was dressed in top notch attire for the dojo gym shorts and t-shirt…

"H-Hi I'm Jack. I don't believe I've seen you around before," Jack said walking to the girl with his hand out to be shook. She shook his hand then said," I'm Tabitha… I'm surprised you haven't seen me before I mean I've seen you."

Jack was confused. "Wait does that mean you're like some kind of stalker?" He asked with alarm in his voice. Tabitha giggled, "No, I guess I'm just a wallflower and older then you." "Right, right," Jack said trying to be chill so he went to lean back against the wall only to find out there was no wall. He land on the floor like a fool in front of a smoking hot babe. 'Face palm!' Jack thought to himself frustratingly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The older girl asked as she helped Jack up. "Yeah I better get going," He said in a rush as he ran out the door. Hoping she didn't see him blushing.

Kim sat down at a lunch table along with her fellow Wasabi Warriors, but something was off. "Hey, where's Jack?" Milton asked as her sat down and got his lunch out of his paper bag.

"I don't know I haven't seen him at all today," Eddie says while taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Maybe, he got eaten by a bunch of wolves!" Jerry says with full belief.

Kim scoffed at that, "Don't be ridiculous I am sure he is just fine!" Jerry snorted, "That's what they want you to think!"

"Who wants us to think that?" Eddie asked. "The robots that took Jack!" Jerry whined when his friend didn't pick up on what he was saying. "Umm, Jerry I thought you said wolves ate him," Milton said.

Kim gasped, "Or he's flirting with that girl over there!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and when she caught onto their stares she added, "Not like I care or anything."

"Oh, look there's Jack I guess robot wolves didn't eat him," Jerry shrugged. "Uhh, Kim what girl I don't see a girl?" Milton asked as he leaned in closer to where Jack was sitting.

"T-That girl right there!" Kim said like it was plain as day. "How can you not see her?"

Everyone looked they even rubbed their eyes but Jack was by himself. "Kim are you okay?" Eddie asked as he patted her on the shoulder. Kim's mouth couldn't help but hang open. 'How can they not see her she is right there?' Kim thought to herself. "I think Kim's a robot," Jerry whispered to no one unparticular.

"Shut up Jerry I am not a robot!" Kim screamed before stomping out of the cafeteria. Just as she was leaving she saw Jack and that girl kiss. That infuriated her; she felt tears sting her eyes but forced them back.

'I'm not jealous I don't like Jack.' Kim thought to herself over and over again. That helped the tears go away false belief always did.

"Hey, Jack I think you might want to check on Kim she seems pretty upset," Sensei Rudy said when Jack walked into the Dojo. "Oh, I wonder why?" Jack asked as he went to find her.

He saw Kim sitting on a chair fiddling with her cell phone. She did look rather upset. "Hi, Kim. How was your day?" Jack asked as he took the seat next to hers. "Not as good as yours apparently," Kim said harshly.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked he was baffled by Kim's negativity. Kim kissed Jack square on the lips. "I'm sorry it's just seeing you with that girl made me so jealous and I realized I like you… A lot," Kim explained as she bit her bottom lip. "None of the other guys could see her though."

"Ahhh! Yay my plan worked I'm so excited!" Tabitha screeched as she ran in. "Uhh Tabitha?" Jack asked as the girl came in he was really confused.

"You see no one can see me except those who I pick. I knew you too just had to end up together! I'm sorry but amends?' Tabitha explained. Jack and Kim looked at each other then exchanged a smile. "Yeah we're cool," Jack said and Kim shook her head.

As time went on Jack and Kim shared many more kisses. All thanks to Tabitha!


End file.
